Home
by Judith Mann
Summary: En détruisant les Moissonneurs, Shepard a mis un terme à la guerre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à survivre, et en rouvrant les yeux, elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas livré sa dernière bataille... et qu'il était plus facile d'être le commandant Shepard que de redevenir Elizabeth. Quand on a tant donné, tant souffert, peut-on vraiment redevenir qui on était avant ?


Sa première sensation, ce fut la douleur. La douleur n'était ni inconnue ni nouvelle, c'était une sensation familière, qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil des années. Mais cette souffrance-là, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Pas même la fois où elle s'était sentie mourir. Cette fois-là, elle avait suffoqué, elle avait eu le temps de comprendre que c'était la fin de la route, et, tandis qu'elle cherchait l'air qui n'entrait plus dans ses poumons, elle avait simplement cessé de vivre. Elle était déjà morte lorsque son corps avait finalement été détruit par la chute. Elle avait eu peur, oui, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir mal.  
Mais aujourd'hui, la souffrance était intolérable.  
Aujourd'hui, elle souhaita vraiment mourir.  
Et elle laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir de nouveau.

* * *

Sa seconde sensation, ce fut la lumière. Une lumière blanche, crue, et aveuglante. Elle voulut lever la main pour se protéger les yeux, mais son bras refusa de lui obéir. Puis la douleur revint, aussi forte que la fois précédente, et elle sentit un grognement rauque franchir sa gorge râpeuse et ses lèvres parcheminées. Ensuite, il y eut un brouhaha, une agitation confuse qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier, puis la sensation d'une aiguille dans son épaule, et, de nouveau, le noir.  
Le vide.

* * *

La troisième fois qu'elle reprit conscience, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond d'un blanc sale. Elle le fixa un moment, le temps de laisser les souvenirs affluer, de comprendre où elle pouvait être. Puis elle tourna la tête, découvrant le moniteur à côté de son lit, la chambre vide à l'exception de son lit d'hôpital, la perfusion dans son bras gauche et le plâtre qui entourait le droit. À cet instant, une silhouette passa devant sa porte, pila sur le seuil avec un air ahuri, et fit volte-face en direction du couloir.  
-Docteur, votre Jane Doe est réveillée !  
Il y eut des bruits de pas tandis qu'un homme en blouse blanche rejoignait la jeune infirmière. _Tous deux humains_ , nota-t-elle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle devait en conclure. Était-elle toujours sur Terre ?

Tandis que l'infirmière vérifiait les indications de son moniteur, le médecin vint lui mettre une lumière dans les yeux, et elle cligna des paupières avec une grimace d'inconfort.  
-Ses constantes sont stables, indiqua la voix de l'infirmière.  
Le médecin rangea sa lampe dans la poche de sa blouse, puis la regarda avec un air inquiet. Elle n'aimait pas son visage si proche du sien, ni ses sourcils broussailleux levés en signe d'incertitude. Elle avait envie de l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer un bon coup, mais, pour le moment, bouger était hors de question. Mais elle ne voulait pas de sa fichue pitié.  
-Vous m'entendez, soldat ?  
 _Pas "soldat", crétin_. Les mots ne résonnèrent que sous son crâne, toutefois. Son esprit encore brumeux avait compris les implications de sa question : ils ne savaient pas qui elle était. N'en avaient pas la moindre idée.  
-Pas sourde.  
Articuler les mots fut difficile. Elle avait la gorge douloureuse, les lèvres sèches et craquelées. Mais elle éprouva un soulagement certain à constater qu'elle pouvait encore parler. Ses idées lui semblaient à peu près claires, elle comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, et elle était capable de répondre de façon cohérente. Bon. Apparemment, son cerveau était intact.  
-Vous savez où vous êtes ?  
-Non. Hôpital.  
Le médecin hocha la tête. Elle commençait à avoir assez de son air ahuri. Plus tard, elle comprendrait : pour eux, elle était une miraculée. Mais sur le moment, elle ne supportait ni son regard plein de sollicitude et d'ébahissement ni les yeux ronds de l'infirmière penchée au-dessus d'elle.  
-Nous sommes sur Terre, la renseigna le docteur. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
Non. Si. Des souvenirs confus affluaient par vagues violentes, brutales et soudaines, s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne. Le Creuset. La Citadelle. Anderson. Les Moissonneurs. Le Catalyseur. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se fit haletante et les alarmes des moniteurs se mirent à paniquer. Deux mains, fermes, mais douces, se placèrent sur ses épaules.  
-Du calme ! Calmez-vous, soldat, l'enjoignit le médecin d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. La guerre est finie. Vous ne risquez rien, ici.  
-Finie ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix incrédule.  
-Finie, insista-t-il.  
-Les Moissonneurs ?  
-Détruits.  
Son cœur se remit à tambouriner, mais, cette fois, c'était d'excitation, pas de terreur. Elle arrivait à peine à en croire ses oreilles, et fut tentée de se pincer. Après toutes ces années, toutes ces batailles, tous ces gens qu'ils avaient perdus, était-il possible qu'ils aient enfin atteint le bout de la route ?  
-Vous vous rappelez votre nom ? reprit le docteur, rassuré de voir qu'elle s'était calmée.  
-Elizabeth, répondit-elle aussitôt.  
Visiblement satisfait, il hocha doucement la tête.  
-Nom de famille ? voulut-il savoir.  
Elle aurait pu répondre sincèrement. Elle aurait pu lui dire qui elle était, mais le nom ne parvint pas à franchir ses lèvres. Au dernier moment, elle le retint. Elle avait déjà ouvert la bouche, pourtant, mais, soudain, ne voulut pas lui dévoiler. Elle n'était pas prête. Il y avait encore trop de questions en suspens. Si la guerre était bien finie, les Moissonneurs détruits, qu'était-il advenu de son équipage ? De l'Alliance ? Du Normandy ? Pourquoi était-elle seule dans cette chambre, pourquoi était-elle toujours sur Terre, et _où_ sur Terre, pourquoi ignoraient-ils son identité ? La cherchait-on, au dehors, ou la croyait-on morte pour de bon, cette fois ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé, combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente, entre la vie et la mort, et comment l'univers avait-il changé ?  
-Alenko, lâcha-t-elle, lui jetant en pâture le premier nom qui lui traversa l'esprit – et pour cause.  
Le médecin ne cilla pas, et, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'infirmière tapoter sur l'écran de la tablette qu'elle avait entre les mains, probablement en train de remplir les trous de son dossier. D'inscrire son nom dans une case. Elizabeth Alenko.

* * *

Trois semaines, c'était le temps qu'elle avait passé dans le coma. Elle était inconsciente lorsqu'une équipe à la recherche de survivants l'avait retrouvée dans les gravats. Vivante, mais à peine. Un pouls fuyant, la respiration erratique. Longtemps, ils n'avaient pas cru pouvoir la sauver. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient opérée, la première fois, son cœur s'était arrêté, et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, elle était cliniquement décédée. Il avait fallu longtemps pour la ramener, et on avait craint des dommages cérébraux irréversibles.

Mais Elizabeth était une battante. Contre toute attente, déjouant les pronostics et n'en faisant, une fois de plus, qu'à sa tête, elle avait survécu. Avec un trauma crânien, la rate en moins, un pneumothorax, plusieurs côtes brisées, un poumon collapsé, une fracture du bassin, le bras cassé en deux endroits, la rotule explosée et la jambe en petits morceaux. Elle avait survécu. Et elle remarcherait, lui assura-t-on après lui avoir énuméra la liste des dommages que son corps avait subi. Il lui faudrait du temps, du courage, beaucoup de rééducation, une fois que ses os se seraient ressoudés, mais elle remarcherait. Elle aurait mal, terriblement mal, au point de probablement regretter de ne pas être morte sur le coup, mais elle remettrait, un jour, un pied devant l'autre. Elle avait désormais des broches plein la jambe, des petites plaques et tiges de métal qui lui garantiraient de pouvoir se tenir debout à nouveau, du métal qui faisait la différence entre un futur sur ses deux jambes et un avenir clouée dans un fauteuil roulant. Oh, elle pouvait vraisemblablement dire adieu à toute carrière sur le terrain, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce à quoi elle avait _survécu_ , elle n'était plus vraiment certaine d'en avoir envie. Elle avait trop donné, et on lui avait tout pris.

Le plus dur, ce ne fut pas son corps brisé. Ce ne fut même pas la rééducation, plus douloureuse encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ce ne fut pas de réapprendre à marcher, ce ne furent ni les cris de souffrance, ni la sueur, ni ses fichus membres qui refusaient obstinément de lui obéir. Le plus dur, ce fut sa tête. Oh, non, rien à voir avec son trauma crânien, qui lui paraissait bien loin, bien bénin. C'était ce qui se jouait sous son crâne, ce qui y tourbillonnait sans cesse, ce qui lui faisait perdre le sommeil. Deux fois par semaine, un psychiatre de l'hôpital venait la voir pendant une heure, et elle devait lui parler. Mais elle en était incapable. On ne raconte pas l'inracontable. Il est des choses sur lesquelles il est impossible de mettre des mots. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de ces cinq dernières années, des combats sans fin, de ce qu'elle avait traversé. D'abord, elle n'était plus qu'un soldat anonyme, rescapé, mais anonyme. Elle n'était plus un héros ni une célébrité. Elle n'était même plus le nom dont elle avait préféré se débarrasser. Elle n'était qu'une personne de plus dans une masse de gens en souffrance, de traumatisés, de victimes, d'amputés, de brisés. Comme eux, elle était cassée, physiquement bien sûr, mais mentalement surtout. Les os se répareraient, avec le temps. Les blessures de son âme, elle en était moins sûre.

Il est des choses dont on ne revient pas.

* * *

Ce furent des jours d'abord, puis des semaines, et, enfin, bientôt, des mois. Le temps lui fila entre les doigts. Elle tomba dans un quotidien bien rythmé par les prises de médicaments et les rendez-vous médicaux.

Un matin comme les autres, alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte des jours, alors qu'une infirmière poussait son fauteuil roulant vers la salle où elle avait rendez-vous pour sa rééducation, la jeune femme lui annonça gaiement qu'elle quitterait bientôt l'hôpital. Alors le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre à tout rompre.  
-Pourquoi ? voulut-elle savoir.  
Le ton de sa voix parut surprendre l'infirmière.  
-Je pensais que vous seriez contente d'apprendre la nouvelle, bafouilla-t-elle.  
Elizabeth préféra ne pas répondre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse d'enfin partir d'ici, de quitter cette odeur âcre de médicaments, ces blessés graves, ces murs blancs sans âme. Mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant, de presque réconfortant, à se trouver en ces lieux. Son quotidien était dicté par la guérison, sans danger, sans surprise. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à affronter que la douleur et l'obsession d'aller mieux ; ni son passé, ni son deuil, ni la personne qu'elle était en train de devenir, ni celle qu'elle n'était plus – ne serait plus jamais. Certes, il y avait le problème de la solitude qui la rongeait parfois. Mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à faire face au devenir de ses camarades. Ils étaient morts, et tant qu'elle était là, tant qu'elle n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur le réapprentissage des choses les plus basiques de la vie, elle n'avait pas à devoir faire leur deuil, à apprendre ce qu'ils étaient devenus, comment ils étaient morts à cause d'elle, comment elle n'avait pas pu les sauver. Ici, elle était seule, mais suspendue dans une ignorance bienheureuse. Tant qu'elle ne savait rien, ils pouvaient aussi bien être en vie. Tant qu'elle ne savait rien, elle était libre de les imaginer vivre sans elle, quelque part au-dehors, continuer d'être, de respirer, de fouler le sol quelque part dans l'univers.  
-Vous devez bien avoir des proches, non ? reprit l'infirmière, toujours perplexe. Tout ce temps, et vous n'avez pas eu la moindre visite. Vous devez avoir hâte de les revoir.  
-Non. Je ne sais pas, avoua Elizabeth d'une voix rauque. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.  
L'infirmière leva un sourcil intrigué.  
-La guerre est finie depuis des mois, soldat. Vous n'avez qu'à consulter les fichiers de l'Alliance.  
Elizabeth hésita. Elle savait cela ; mais elle n'osait pas. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la répondre. Elle se complaisait dans l'incertitude.

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, elle vit son psychiatre pour la dernière fois. Il la scruta avec intérêt, en silence, assis dans son fauteuil habituel, puis, sans rien dire, lui tendit une tablette. Surprise, elle baissa les yeux sur l'objet sans vouloir le prendre.  
-Allez-y, l'encouragea-t-il.  
-Pour quoi faire ?  
-Vous savez pourquoi, Elizabeth.  
Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, mais, machinalement, tendit la main vers la tablette, et ses doigts se refermèrent dessus. Alors le psychiatre se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-Bonne chance, lui souhaita-t-il sincèrement.  
-Vous partez ?  
-Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Elizabeth. Le reste du chemin, vous devez le faire toute seule.  
Une seconde, elle envisagea de le retenir. Elle voulut l'attraper par le poignet, l'empêcher de partir. Mais il avait raison, et elle le savait. Elle n'était pas n'importe qui.

Alors elle ouvrit le site de l'Alliance et cliqua sur les longues listes de personnel disparu ou décédé lors de la guerre.

* * *

Voir son nom inscrit noir sur blanc (ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, blanc sur fond noir) fut une sensation bizarre. Officiellement, elle était seulement portée disparue. Après tout, on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps. Mais quelques mots tapés sur un moteur de recherche firent défiler les articles sur sa victoire… et son décès. À mesure que les mois avaient passé, on avait cessé de douter de sa mort. Un article lui apprit qu'une cérémonie avait eu lieu en son honneur. Une photographie accompagnait l'article, et son cœur manqua quelques battements en voyant son visage – celui d'avant.

La première fois qu'elle s'était revue dans un miroir, elle ne s'était pas reconnue. Il n'était pas surprenant, alors, qu'on n'imagine pas un instant qui elle était vraiment. Pourtant, à part une légère cicatrice au-dessus du sourcil, là où son visage avait tapé contre la vitre de son casque, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Après quelques semaines à l'hôpital, elle avait brusquement décidé de couper ses cheveux, et les boucles brunes avaient disparu dans le lavabo, mais ce n'était pas non plus la disparition de sa traditionnelle queue de cheval au profit d'un carré qui lui tombait au bas du visage qui l'avait vraiment changée. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus indéfinissable. Quelque chose dans les yeux, dans le regard, dans ce qu'elle dégageait aussi, dans ce qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la victoire qu'on pouvait voir dans ces yeux-là, mais les épreuves, la douleur, la souffrance, la peur, le deuil qu'elle se refusait à admettre, l'horreur de la guerre qu'elle avait menée. Ce n'étaient pas les yeux d'un soldat comme les autres, cependant, pas ceux qu'elle avait pu croiser à l'hôpital au fil des mois. Ces yeux-là criaient plus que son nom. Il criait qu'elle n'avait pas vu les mêmes choses que les autres. Mais pour l'entendre, il aurait fallu _savoir_.

* * *

Le jour de sa sortie, le paysage qui défila derrière les vitres de la navette qui l'emmenait au spatioport était totalement nouveau. Elle n'en reconnut rien. Ni les traces encore subsistantes de la destruction qui l'avait ravagé, ni les bâtiments qu'on avait reconstruit.  
-Tout a changé, souffla-t-elle en collant son nez contre la vitre.  
À côté d'elle, son chauffeur gloussa.  
-Ah, ça, on n'a pas chômé ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Ça fait plaisir à voir.  
Elizabeth hésita un instant, puis opina du chef. Oui. C'était étrange, certainement, mais plaisant, incontestablement. À voir le monde de l'autre côté de la vitre, il lui sembla que, comme elle, il avait dû réapprendre à marcher. Qu'il boitait encore un peu, boiterait peut-être toujours, avec ses vis et ses tiges de métal, mais qu'il était de nouveau debout. Pas totalement réparé, mais en bonne voie. Et si on pouvait le réparer, alors peut-être qu'elle aussi.

Le vaisseau de transport décolla à l'heure, chargé de ses passagers et de leurs bagages. Par la vitre, elle regarda la Terre s'éloigner, le cœur serré par la résurgence de souvenirs familiers.  
-Quelle vue, pas vrai ? lui lança une jeune femme sur sa droite.  
Elizabeth déglutit et hocha la tête. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle avait la trouille.  
-Vous êtes déjà allée à la Citadelle ? se renseigna son interlocutrice, visiblement curieuse et enthousiaste à l'idée du voyage.  
-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Moi, jamais ! J'ai pensé que c'était enfin l'occasion. Après la guerre, tout ça… Il paraît qu'ils ont reconstruit tout ce qui avait été détruit pendant l'attaque des Moissonneurs.  
Elle l'avait appris par un article, et confirma d'un signe de tête. L'endroit était probablement méconnaissable, maintenant, et elle n'avait qu'à moitié envie de découvrir si vite ce qu'il était devenu, mais ses recherches n'avaient mené qu'à une seule conclusion : c'était là qu'elle devait aller.

Ou elle aurait pu rester sur Terre et laisser le temps continuer de filer. Mais elle avait déjà bien assez attendu.

À côté d'elle, la jeune femme continuait de piailler gaiement. Elizabeth la laissa jacasser sans intervenir, trouvant un étrange réconfort dans son enthousiasme enfantin, se contentant de regarder l'espace en rêvant.  
-Vous étiez sur Terre quand ils ont attaqué ?  
La question, soudain grave, la ramena à la réalité.  
-Dans le coin, confirma-t-elle.  
L'autre la jaugea d'un regard qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné pouvoir être si grave.  
-Vous étiez soldat ? devina-t-elle en désignant sa béquille d'un signe du menton.  
Elizabeth acquiesça doucement.  
-Mon frère était dans l'Alliance, l'informa la jeune femme avec tristesse. Il ne s'en est pas tiré. Vous avez de la chance, vous savez.  
La phrase la frappa en pleine poitrine. De la chance ? Jamais, tout au long de ces mois interminables, elle n'avait estimé avoir eu de la chance. Elle était en vie, bien sûr, mais avec un tel prix à payer, dans un tel brouillard de douleur et de peine qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment éprouvé de plaisir à l'idée de s'en être sortie.  
-C'est vrai, reconnut-elle. C'est vrai. J'ai de la chance.

Mais elle n'en était plus tellement convaincue lorsque le vaisseau se rangea le long d'un quai de la Citadelle. Elle fut parmi les derniers passagers à débarquer, laissant le flot s'éparpiller. Elle prit son temps, clopinant tranquillement en s'appuyant sur sa béquille pour soulager sa jambe encore en convalescence. Poser les deux pieds par terre était déjà en soi un petit miracle. Le reste prendrait encore du temps.  
-Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main ? fit une voix près d'elle.  
Surprise, elle constata que la jeune femme avec qui elle avait parlé dans le vaisseau l'avait attendue au coin du quai. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, mais secoua la tête :  
-Non merci. Je sais où aller, et j'ai la patte plus solide qu'il n'y paraît.  
-Bon, alors… Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, et merci pour votre service, soldat.  
-Elizabeth, la corrigea celle-ci avec un nouveau sourire.  
Puis, d'une voix plus ferme et plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle ajouta :  
-Elizabeth Shepard.

Et, avant de lui tourner le dos, elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vue écarquiller les yeux.

* * *

La Citadelle avait moins changé qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Certes, les bâtiments étaient tout récents, et il y avait encore des travaux dans tous les sens, mais le plan général des lieux n'avait pas vraiment changé, lui, et elle éprouva quelque chose de terriblement familier en empruntant les chemins qu'elle avait pris tant de fois dans le passé. Elle s'y revit en mission, en permission, accompagnée de ses hommes ou de ses amis, et le sentiment de les savoir à ses côtés lui manqua.

Oui, elle avait fait le bon choix. Un choix difficile, mais le bon malgré tout.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Elizabeth en sortit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il sentait ce qui approchait. Fatiguée par le voyage, ayant peut-être un peu présumé de ses forces, elle avança lentement, s'appuyant plus sur sa béquille qu'elle n'aurait dû à ce stade de sa guérison. Autour d'elle, on ne lui prêta aucune attention. On s'agitait dans tous les sens : soldats, cargaisons qu'on chargeait ou déchargeait, c'étaient les quais de l'Alliance. Derrière les baies vitrées, on pouvait apercevoir les vaisseaux bien rangés. Le Normandy était sûrement là, parmi eux. Mais elle n'était pas là pour lui, pas encore. Elle avait quelque chose à faire avant.

Elle l'aperçut soudain, avant d'avoir vraiment eu le temps de s'y préparer. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction, sans lui tourner le dos pour autant : il se tenait de profil, en uniforme de combat, son omnitool déployé, en train de s'adresser à deux soldats.

Il avait changé, lui aussi.

Elizabeth ne l'avait pas vu depuis près d'un an, mais ce n'était pas le temps. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli, oui, mais moins à cause de l'âge que de ce qu'il avait vécu. Comme elle, il avait quelque chose de nouveau sur les traits, dans le regard. Quelque chose qu'elle trouva dur et douloureux.

Une seconde, elle se vit faire demi-tour, le laisser dans l'ignorance. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il puisse lui pardonner un jour. Tout ce temps, il avait dû la pleurer, tenter de faire son deuil, comme il avait déjà dû le faire une fois auparavant. Cette fois-là, il s'en était à peine remis, s'était jeté dans le travail pour faire taire les cris dans sa tête, la culpabilité qui le rongeait, le chagrin qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il en eut été autrement cette fois-ci. Avait-elle le droit de débarquer ainsi, sans prévenir, de venir bouleverser son deuil et sa vie une fois encore ? Et comment lui expliquer ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait volontairement retardé le moment de chercher son nom sur une liste, de l'entrer dans un moteur de recherche, d'apprendre qu'il était non seulement en vie, mais presque à portée de main ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait eu besoin de tous ces mois pour commencer, seulement _commencer_ , à se reconstruire un petit peu, morceau par morceau, que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait rejeté, c'était elle-même, ce qu'elle était devenue ? Comment lui apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas seulement dû réapprendre à marcher, là-bas, dans cet hôpital sur Terre, mais aussi, surtout, réapprendre à _vivre_ ?

Mais si c'était par égoïsme qu'elle l'avait laissé la croire morte, c'était aussi par égoïsme qu'elle était revenue. Parce qu'il était la prochaine étape sur le chemin de la guérison. Rouvrir les yeux, se relever, et puis le regarder en face.

Près d'elle, quelqu'un laissa tomber une caisse avec une exclamation bruyante, et, machinalement, il tourna la tête en direction du brouhaha. D'abord, ses yeux passèrent sur elle sans la voir, puis, brusquement, il se figea. Net. Ses doigts restèrent suspendus en plein geste, ses yeux cessèrent de cligner, s'arrondirent de stupéfaction, et sa bouche resta entrouverte au milieu d'une phrase. De loin, il lui sembla même qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer.  
-Commandant ? l'appela l'un de ses hommes.  
Comme il ne répondait pas, il tourna un regard surpris en direction de son collègue, qui haussa les épaules.

Elizabeth fit un pas vers lui, puis s'arrêta. Elle aurait voulu lui sourire, ou courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras, mais elle savait que ce n'était plus à elle de marcher, cette fois : c'était lui qui devait faire le premier pas. Alors elle se força à rester sur place, ce qui était le contraire de ce qu'elle avait fait tous ces mois, et l'ironie du moment faillit la faire rire.

Là-bas, il se décida enfin à bouger. Il avança dans sa direction, si lentement qu'il lui sembla que le temps s'était suspendu. Autour d'eux, l'agitation continua, mais ils ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il ne vint pas jusqu'à elle. Il franchit une bonne partie de l'espace qui les séparait, mais s'arrêta à quelques pas, assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le toucher, assez près pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre parler.  
-Lizzie ?  
Son prénom franchit ses lèvres avec difficulté, amenant avec lui une foule d'émotions. Dans ces deux syllabes, elle entendit d'abord de l'incrédulité, un bouleversement inimaginable, mais aussi de la colère, et, osait-elle l'espérer, de l'amour.  
-Kaidan.  
Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son prénom, depuis ce fichu jour où elle lui avait dit au revoir, où elle l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois, déjà persuadée, au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle empruntait un chemin sans retour.  
-Impossible, lâcha-t-il abruptement, d'une voix dure.  
Elle sentit son cœur se fissurer, mais écarta légèrement les bras, l'air de dire : "Et pourtant".  
-Je t'ai enterrée, poursuivit Kaidan du même ton. Je t'ai enterrée pour la _deuxième_ fois, et je t'ai pleurée. Avec toutes les foutues larmes de mon corps.  
-Apparemment, j'ai neuf vies, mon vieux, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.  
Il la foudroya du regard comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu le faire, et, un instant, elle crut bien qu'il allait la gifler. Mais, presqu'instantanément, quelque chose passa au fond de ses yeux, et, avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de déchiffrer ce qui venait d'y scintiller, il franchit la distance qui les séparait encore, et la prit brusquement dans ses bras.

Il la serra tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui fracturer les côtes – encore. Il la serra à l'étouffer, mais elle le laissa faire, et ne dit rien. Au contraire, elle passa son bras libre autour de son cou, et lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Une éternité peut-être. Le temps, pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, avait cessé de faire sens. Puis, finalement, d'un même mouvement, ils desserrèrent leur étreinte. Kaidan posa ses mains sur ses épaules, sur ses coudes, ses hanches, puis prit sa main libre dans les siennes.  
-Lizzie, répéta-t-il.  
Cette fois, il avait prononcé son prénom sur un autre ton. Elle y entendit du soulagement, un soulagement sans nom, et, elle en était certaine cette fois-ci, de l'amour, toujours, encore, malgré tout.  
-Comment… ?  
Il s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase ; il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle avait compris.  
-Avec du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Je suis désolée, Kaidan, je…  
Il ne la laissa pas finir. Ses lèvres vinrent soudainement se plaquer sur les siennes, et il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassée. Autrefois, ils s'étaient embrassés de bien des façons, avec désir, avec jeu, avec amour, avec passion, mais jamais encore avec cette avidité désespérée et encore incrédule. Et leurs bouches ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent obligés de recommencer à respirer. Alors Kaidan, son visage encore si près du sien qu'elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et son nez frôler le sien, lui prit le visage entre les mains, les yeux plongés dans les siens.  
-Lizzie, dit-il pour la troisième fois.  
-C'est moi. C'est _moi_ !  
Il rit doucement, l'air d'avoir encore du mal à y croire.  
-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore. J'avais trop peur que tu sois mort. Et j'avais besoin de temps. De me reconstruire. De guérir.  
-Je t'ai cherchée, répondit-il en balayant l'explication par la même occasion. Je croyais t'avoir cherchée partout, mais… Pas assez ?  
Elle sut, au ton de sa voix, à la façon dont sa phrase était montée vers l'interrogation, qu'il avait autant besoin d'être pardonnée qu'elle. Que chacun porterait toujours un peu de culpabilité pour ce temps écoulé. Elle, pour avoir refusé d'affronter la réalité ; lui, parce qu'il resterait persuadé qu'il n'avait pas assez remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver, même après des années, même après les deux enfants qu'ils auraient un jour, même après une vie ensemble. Petites cicatrices qui se refermeraient, à force de s'assurer de leur présence mutuelle jour après jour, de partager un lit nuit après nuit, de tenir dans les bras leur fils d'abord, leur fille ensuite, de voir Andy grandir, de voir Skylar devenir adulte à son tour, mais qui resteraient toujours là, bien enfouies quelque part. Signes, après tout, au fond, qu'ils étaient en vie.  
-Assez, Kaidan, lui assura-t-elle. Tu n'aurais trouvé le commandant Shepard nulle part.  
-Ils t'ont fait amiral, sourit-il légèrement.  
Elle leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules.  
-Comment n'ai-je pas pu… comment n'ai-je rien su ? demanda Kaidan en lui caressant la joue.  
-Personne n'a su. J'attends de voir la tête de l'Alliance. Oh, la paperasse…  
-Mais… À l'hôpital ? insista Kaidan sans relever la plaisanterie.  
-Ils ont traité Elizabeth Alenko pendant un bail. Shepard, jamais vue.  
-Tu leur as donné mon nom ? fit-il, surpris. Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je n'étais plus moi, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer. Et que toi, Kaidan, tu as toujours été mon… Mon port dans la tempête. Ma maison.  
Kaidan hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait parfaitement, comme si cela faisait tout à fait sens. À vrai dire, cela n'en faisait pas beaucoup, même pour elle, mais quelle importance ?  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es là.  
Elizabeth sourit. Elle serrait fort la poignée de sa béquille dans une main, signe encore bien tangible, bien présent, bien réel, de ce qui lui – leur – était arrivé. Mais, avec le temps, les années, elle s'en débarrasserait, courrait de nouveau. Elle ne retournerait jamais sur le terrain, finalement. Elle en avait trop vu. De toute façon, son nouveau grade ne la destinait plus aux opérations. Et il lui faudrait s'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie, au fait de rester à terre si souvent, de ne plus être maître à bord du Normandy, mais cela se ferait sans amertume ni résignation. Elle était une nouvelle personne. Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle vie. Aucune importance. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être rentrée chez elle.  
-Je suis bien là, Kaidan. Je suis là.

 **Fin**


End file.
